Various publications, including patents, published applications, technical articles and scholarly articles are cited throughout the specification. Each of these cited publications is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety and for all purposes.
In simplest terms, the spine is a column made of vertebrae and discs. The vertebrae provide the support and structure of the spine while the spinal discs, located between the vertebrae, act as cushions or “shock absorbers.” These discs also contribute to the flexibility and motion of the spinal column. Over time, the discs may become diseased or infected, may develop deformities such as tears or cracks, or may simply lose structural integrity (e.g., the discs may bulge or flatten). Impaired discs can affect the anatomical functions of the vertebrae, due to the resultant lack of proper biomechanical support, and are often associated with chronic back pain.
Several surgical techniques have been developed to address spinal defects, such as disc degeneration and deformity. Spinal fusion has become a recognized surgical procedure for mitigating back pain by restoring biomechanical and anatomical integrity to the spine. Spinal fusion techniques involve the removal, or partial removal, of at least one intervertebral disc and preparation of the disc space for receiving an implant by shaping the exposed vertebral endplates. An implant is then inserted between the opposing endplates.
In order to secure the implant between the opposing endplates, one or more fixation devices are typically used to stabilize the implant and prevent movement of the implant after surgery. For example, one or more screws may be inserted such that the screws extend through the implant and engage with one or more bone surfaces adjacent to the implant. Installation of such fixation devices, however, typically requires drilling or awling processes that subject the implant to forces that may cause the implant to be displaced from its original intended position. Traditional spinal implants generally address this challenge by including teeth on one or more surfaces of the implant that engage with adjacent bone and hold the implant in place. Teeth can damage the structural integrity of the vertebral endplates, however, and cause the spinal fusion to fail. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to stabilize an implant, while securing the implant with fixation devices, that does not require teeth.